


relativity

by adropofstarlight



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drama, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Gen, Grantaire Angst, M/M, Oblivious Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, Possibly Unrequited Love, Typical Enjolras/Grantaire Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adropofstarlight/pseuds/adropofstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the relationship of Enjolras and Grantaire, in a nutshell.</p><p>(<i>Non</i>-relationship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	relativity

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block. Really bad writer's block. It's like fighting a battle with no sword. 
> 
> When I wrote 'in a nutshell,' I meant it.

"I love you," Grantaire declared to his wineglass.

(It was actually Enjolras' reflection he was addressing. But Enjolras, true to form, never noticed.)

The blond revolutionary, successfully ignoring Grantaire's presence, made his way to the other end of the room where a mirror hung off the wall. In it he could see Grantaire hunched over his beloved bottle, dark hair spilling over the back of his neck. Enjolras stood there for a long time without moving.

(But Grantaire, true to form, never noticed.)

"I love you," Enjolras said under his breath.

(To his reflection or Grantaire's, no one ever knew.)


End file.
